SPEAK!
by RethinkMiniTots
Summary: Ellisia and Johnathen have been paired as partners in the Caste organization.But for some reason unkown to Johnathen Ellisia won't talk,though she says she can.So that the two partners can communicate they add Allya to their team, untill the two connect.
1. There are three

"Ellisia! Just say something!"Johnathen yelled as they walked down the halls of the Kamiten. Ellisia just nodded 'no' continuing in her silence, as she had for the past two days that the two had been assigned partners. They were now going to get their first assigned mission, partners were left two days to get adjusted with their partners and so they could move into the same office room.

"_Can_ you even talk?" he asked messing with his light brown hair as he did when irritated or angry. Ellisia shock her head yes, her changing amber eyes seeming to mock him. The silence was slowly annoying Johnathen and he groaned at the thought of working with a partner who wouldn't even talk.

"We're getting our first mission today, this will define our reputation at Kamiten and we don't knowhow hard it will be. We need some form of communication," Johnathen complained as they stopped in front of a large black door decorated with the Caset symbol. Johnathen took a deep breath, nervous about the ones he was about to face.

Ellisia ignored him and his hesitation and opened the door quietly. There were three people who were sitting at a desk at the end of the room. The desk had papers spread all around the desk and Chaze, who was sitting to the far right, shuffled through the papers apparently looking for something for something specific. His dark brown hair was falling all over his face as he searched till he found a single sheet of paper, his all knowing amber eyes lit up as he passed it to his brother that was sitting to the far right, Matz.

Matz held the paper up to the light from the roof window and then bent down to sign it, letting his dirty blonde hair fall into his face too and his eyes filled with the same ominous power as his brothers. He then handed the paper to Eria, who was sitting in the middle, who took the paper gracefully smiling in return. She signed the paper quickly pushing her medium brown hair behind her ear so it won't fall in her face.

"Come you two, no need to stand in the door," Eria said her voice as sweet as bells. Ellisia and Johnathen started walking with a steady pace towards the elders, those who were better known as the Three of Peace. Ellisia quickened her pace, as if she was use to the presence of such powerful people. When they reached in front of the desk the two bowed their heads respectfully before talking.

"This is my partner Ellisia and I am Johnathen, we are here to be assigned our first mission," Johnathen said not making contact with any of the elders.

"No need to be so uneasy, but if I understand well you two are having a problem with communication?" Eria said sweetly, smiling down at the two of them. Ellisia smiled back, and Johnathen wondered how she could be so at ease.

"I suppose you could say so, I still have not heard a word from her though she _says _that she can speak," Johnathen said barely relaxed. Eria and the rest just laughed and Johnathen felt as if he had been left out of something vital. He looked over at Ellisia to see her reaction, and she was smiling almost sadly.

"Don't worry, we have set up for a person to join your team. But this will only be temperate, as soon as you are true partners you won't need our translator. Come out Allya," Eria said and a small girl who had to be around ten came from the dark corner of the room. She had long straight blonde hair and pure blue eyes. Allya walked up to stand in front of Ellisia and waited. Ellisia smiled friendlily at put her hand on top of the girls head.

"She says its fine," Allya said repeating the message Ellisia had sent her. Johnathen looked at the two oddly and then to the elders confused.

"Johnathen, Ellisia has the powers that, well, let's just say for the time being, restrict her speech. Allya is one of the few that can receive her thoughts, well the thoughts that Ellisia sends anyways. But the thing is they have to have direct contact, so it won't work over the phone or anything like that. Hope it won't be to big of a problem for you and Ellisia, but it is necessary," Chaze said kindly, his voice strong but kind and gentle.

"Well I don't see any other way this could work, so thank you for the help," Johnathen said though he was still confused.

"Well I bet you're curious about your mission, though it is the last thing on your mind. Oops sorry for intruding, I didn't mean to. Oh I guess you really wouldn't get that would you," Chaze said only confusing Johnathen more. Allya giggled at the side, Ellisia's hand on her shoulder also smiling.

"Let me explain my weird brother, he can read minds. In this case he didn't mean to intrude in on your mind, but did it accidentally. But that is just getting us off focus," Matz said rolling his eyes at his older brother.

"Right let's continue, your mission will be difficulty level Zata, you are to recover the scroll from a witch who stole it from an elderly man that lives in the seventh Trigon sector. We believe she will be hard to apprehend, but I personally think you can handle this. I want you to keep her alive but you must remember to protect those scrolls and keep her from using them. Currently we don't know much on this witch, but you may go to this elder and ask him. Start your search there if you could. That is all, thank you and you may be dismissed," Eria said taking control of the conversation. Johnathen, Ellisia, and Allya bowed there heads and left the room steadily feeling the elders' eyes on their backs.

"Alright let's go to the hanger and hurry to get to Trigon, before some other weird thing happens and I lose my mind," Johnathen said ruffling his hair his clear green eyes still confused.

"Ellisia says, you didn't really here so much that it could drive you insane, but in my opinion, you're just being a wimp," Allya said walking hand in hand with Ellisia both quickening their pace as Johnathen stopped to process what she just had said.

"What are you talking about you little midget! You have no right to criticize me!" Johnathen yelled at them chasing them through the long hall to the hanger. They were surrounded by other people when they entered the doors of the hanger, so Johnathen stopped at the price of looking like a total idiot.

"Come on and hurry up, midget. Ellisia let's get goin'," Johnathen said leading them to another side of the hanger. Ellisia nodded while Allya just pouted following behind them.


	2. Going Through The Transdoors

"Jenafair, we need transport for three to the Trigon sector," Johnathen demanded as he walked up to Jenafair, who was in charge of the distribution and maintenance of the transdoors. Jenafair looked up from the transdoors she was currently fixing; her blue eyes scanned the three odd partners and grinned.

"Why would you three need to go that way? You and Ellisia might be goin' on your first mission, but what's the little one doin' here?" Jenafair asked swinging her wrench on her finger.

"Who's little? Ya big old hag!" Allya yelled Ellisia blocking her from coming at Jenafair with her arm. Ellisia smiled at Allya, obviously sending a message to the young child.

"Old, yeah right! And as for the big comment, your size must be disrupted cause your so small," Jenafair said snorting. Allya held in her anger, pouting behind Ellisia.

"Will you two stop bickering? Allya is a part of our team now, so just get us the transdoors," Johnathen said ruffling his hair again. Jenafair just shrugged and led them to a silver door with the same Caset symbol that was on the Three of Peace's door. Jenafair entered a series of codes into the keypad that was to the right of the door and a flash yellow light went over the door. The door disappeared and left the light leading to the alternate dimension.

"Alright just step on through, you can walk to whatever sector you need to go to, Caset's only got a small office in Trigon's first sector, where Robinsent leads," Jenafair said teasing Johnathen, all the time she had know him he was easily irritated, which was a source of amusement for her.

The three partners step into another busy Caset building. Most people ignored the presence of the three, but one man had started to approach them. He had dark brown silvering hair and eyes that showed his age and wisdom.

"You three must be Johnathen the irritated, Ellisia the mysteries, and Allya the loud. I am Robinsent the leader of this Caset building, called the Damiten," Robinsent said politely. Ellisia smiled politely at her unknown title while the others started complaining.

"The irritated?" Johnathen said, though he was just proving the title.

"The loud?" Allya yelled, doing the same.

"Yes it seems my information is correct. Now shall I lead you to the Seventh sector so you may begin your work?" Robinsent asked. While Ellisia nodded the others just followed pouting.

"Hey! What is difficulty level Zata?" Allya asked as they were walking across the hall which wasn't nearly as crowded as Kamiten.

"Ha! The little squirt knows nothing, how did we get assigned with her? Zata is about level seven on scale from one to ten, you know ten being the hardest," Johnathen said enjoying the fact that Allya was clueless at levels. Allya frowned at him sadly but Ellisia just put her hand on her head and smiled down at the child. Allya couldn't help but smile back and Johnathen raised his eye brows in curiosity.

"How come you have the power to 'speak' with her?" Johnathen asked ashamed that he couldn't figure out why they had some connection, when the two of them had known each other in their tanning classes and now were partners.

"Well I had met her when I was about four or five, though I don't remember why or where. But we don't really 'talk', there is no mind connection between us, that only happens with partners after time. What I can do is 'feel' her emotions, actually I can feel everyone's emotions, although Ellisia's emotions are harder to understand. There not clear, like the message isn't being sent properly. But since she won't talk this is the only sort of information we can get, but on a very rare occasion, only when 

she's sending a message can I make out words," Allya explain sounding more mature than she had only a few moments ago. Johnathen took note of every word she said looking for alternate meanings, but found nothing that would make sense. He looked up Ellisia who was next to Robinsent who was chatting politely to her while she nodded in turn. Ellisia pushed back her long light brown hair and Johnathen felt as if he would never understand her.

"Here is the Seventh Trigon, the man who had the scroll stolen lives in the south end of this section," Robinsent said leading them to the seventh Transdoors on a separate hallway.

"Thanks," Johnathen said as all three went through the door. Ellisia nodded to him as she walked by and he closed the door behind him. Robinsent sighed entered a key into the pad so that they wouldn't have any trouble getting back.

"Poor Ellisia, can never tell what's gonna happen to her. But poor Johnathen too, he's getting in deep without knowing a thing," Robinsent said sighing as he walked away from the Transdoor.


End file.
